


[Podfic of] TAI and Other Fictions

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Conrad voted to put video of you in a skirt on the Internet?” Gabe asks, with wide eyes. “I’m shocked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] TAI and Other Fictions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TAI and Other Fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6597) by airgiodslv. 



Length: 13:32

Links: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y9ed133btsq4lht/TAI_TV_and_other_fictions.mp3) [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/byadp4sas3pxkzu/TAI_TV_and_other_fictions.m4a)


End file.
